


Without Words

by TrekkieSlut



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Feral Behavior, Feral Spock, Hair-pulling, Long Hair, M/M, Pre-Reform AU, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Pre-Surak AU, Pre-Surak Vulcan, Riding, Rough Sex, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieSlut/pseuds/TrekkieSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another ficlet that arose from my tumblr prompts. James Kirk is an early independent explorer on a pre-Surakian Vulcan. Though he mostly leaves the Vulcan people to their own devices, he has caught the eye of one individual who invites himself into Jim's lodgings one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

He didn’t have the words to communicate yet, but that didn’t prevent the magnet pull and fierce desire between James Kirk and the beautiful feral alien that prowled around his tent.

The pale olive hue to the young male Vulcan’s skin, peppered with freckles from life under the planet’s baking sun became clearer as he edged closer. Jim watched the dark eyes flicker over his face with the same calculating interest that these people showed when the human explorers’ ships first landed years before, with a hint of the passion of the hunt glinting through.

A slender, calloused hand swept gently beneath his jaw, and the Vulcan tilted his head, moving in. Jim licked his dry lips and leaned forward to kiss in the human way, belatedly realising his error when the alien pulled back with a confused snarl. Jim touched the hand on his face in apology, reassurance - he’d observed the way the Vulcan people seemed to demonstrate affection, and it pleased him when his companion pressed into the touch, sliding their fingertips together.

The alien closed his eyes and sucked in a breath of the dry evening air, baring his teeth in pleasure. Jim felt the warm forehead press against his and long strands of dark hair ticked against his face - desire throbbed through him and somehow the alien knew it, felt his heart thudding in a frenzy of anticipation. Part of him, bold adventurer though he was, feared the sheer power of the Vulcan race. But it was clear that this Vulcan’s approach had only one meaning.

Exploring a hand with his fingertips, though incredibly bizarre, Jim soon realised was somehow intensely sexual to him, let alone to the being before him who was letting out soft growls. He was exploring the contours of Jim’s face and body with the other hand, the sharpened fingernails grazing his sunburnt skin and making Jim shudder in delight.

"Spock…" he tried out the name that he’d heard the others call him, the only word he had in his vocabulary to address the glorious creature before him. Deep brown eyes met his again, and fingers stroked against his lips, as though in reverence of the sound he’d heard the human make.

"J—James." The way he said the name had a lilt in it James had never hear before, in a way that was incredibly endearing. He beamed and pulled the Vulcan close to him again, urging him down onto his makeshift bed and tangling his fingers into the long hair.

It was a lovemaking like none Jim had ever experienced, his partner wild and fierce in nature but gentle in all the right places. Their few garments were soon abandoned, and their nude bodies slid together on the sleeping mat, hands and mouths everywhere. They each suckled on the other’s skin, Spock lapping at sunburned blemishes and savouring the saltiness of the human’s sweat, Jim tonguing at ear tips and tugging at piercings with his lips and teeth. Spock traced the rounded shell of Jim’s ear with seeming just as much fascination as Jim had for his. Jim’s blunt fingernails raked through the soft dark hair all down the Vulcan’s chest and belly and groin, eliciting a growl of delight when he dipped into the genital sheath.

Spock was utterly glorious, displaying all his raw power and base passion, as he splayed Jim out on his back and rode him with bruising ferocity. His body was burning hot around Jim, Jim’s cock engulfed in wet, fluttering heat which felt divine to the human. Spock seemed to be equally enjoying what Jim had to offer, judging by the lust burning in the depths of his eyes, his short sharp grunts of pleasure and the way he tirelessly tossed his hips back and forth.

His long hair fell about his face in a curtain, his hands gripping onto Jim’s shoulders Jim was gasping and moaning from the stimulation, his vision hazy from heat and pleasure. Desperate to see Spock’s face, he reached up to tuck the locks back behind the pretty scultped ears, to no avail - it only fell over his face again. He settled for combing his fingers through it, gathering it all over one shoulder and, gripping on, pulling Spock down over him.

The Vulcan hissed and yowled in pain and pleasure, grinding down onto Jim’s hips. Jim hummed in satisfaction and bit at the tip of an ear, his hand still tugging on his mass of silky hair. He dug his heels into the sand and twisted his hips up, beginning to thrust into Spock from below. Spock yelped and growled louder, his nails digging into Jim, surely drawing blood, his powerful body driving back onto the human. Biting into Jim’s neck caused him to roughly yank on the roots of the Vulcan’s hair, and Spock came with a muffled yowl. Jim buried himself deep and paused, moaning as he spurted his release into the alien.

They lounged in the cool sand, drinking in each other’s spent bodies in the planets dying light. Jim stroked his partner’s hair spilling out over the sand, twirling strands around his fingers and braiding them together. Jim placed Spock’s hand over his heart. Spock placed Jim’s hand over his. Spock’s hands trailed over Jim’s body still, kissing him adoringly in the way of his people, who he would need to return to soon. For now they could relish each other’s company, speaking without words, with touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the fabulous inspiration for pre-reform Vulcans that has been flying around tumblr recently, I found that I wanted to write this. I have been developing more ideas for a more involved piece but I just wanted to write out this little snippet.
> 
> Thank you to ample-nacells over on tumblr for sending me this number - it doesn't seem like much but it helps me get stuff written for sure!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I love getting kudos and feedback, however brief, it all helps me a bunch~ :3


End file.
